Articles incorporating a polymer foam core are known. The foam includes a polymer matrix and is characterized by a density that is lower than the density of the polymer matrix itself. Density reduction is achieved in a number of ways, including through creation of gas-filled voids in the matrix (e.g., by means of a blowing agent) or inclusion of polymeric microspheres (e.g., expandable microspheres) or non-polymeric microspheres (e.g., glass microspheres).